


Memories

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Yousana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana and Yousef remember key-moments in their relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

You'll fall into a routine, they said.

You'll barely see each other once you start working, they said.

You'll feel like you're reliving the same day after a while, they said.

A lot of people had quite a bit to say about what Sana and Yousef's life would look like once they got married and actually lived together. Most of them didn't mean it in a negative way; they thought they're just telling the couple what will inevitably happen.

Well, it's been almost three years and none of that has happened yet. 

This is the first Saturday in months they're spending at home. Whenever they both have a free day, they go out and do whatever they feel like doing. Whenever they come back from work, no matter how late it is, they spend time together, sometimes just recapping what happened during the day. It never really feels like either of them relives the same day over and over. 

As exciting as their lives together can be with a different activity every day, it feels nice to just have a lazy Saturday in their home. They filled their coffee table with food and sweets and both have a cup of coffee in their hands.

Sana is leaning on one armrest of the couch, Yousef on the other. Their legs tangled in the middle. Yousef takes a sip of his coffee but doesn't look away from Sana while doing that. Just sitting here, drinking coffee and being close to his wife ... that's when he feels most comfortable.

"You want to know what I dreamt about last night?", Sana asks her husband. It's barely noon and after their long breakfast they sat down in the living room and barely moved. 

Yousef nods. "Do you even need to ask?"

Sana shakes her head, laughing, and making her hair fall out of her bun. Yousef's eyes instinctively follow the movement and he smiles to himself. Still in her pyjamas, without any make-up and her hair a little messy - he admires how beautiful she is.

"Okay, but don't laugh.", Sana says and sits up a little straighter. 

Yousef just tilts his head a little to the side and nods. 

"I dreamt of that time you and the guys came to that party with my friends and I. The first time we went to a party all together, remember?", Sana explains.

Yousef starts smiling and nods. "Of course I remember that. How would I not?" Sana smiles at him, head leaning on the backrest of the couch. "What did you dream then?"

"I actually don't remember all of it. But I dreamt of how you guys walked up to us with the balloons."

"I remember you not looking very impressed with that.", Yousef laughs at the memory. He was so excited to go out with Sana. And her friends, but they were not why he was so excited.

Sana thinks back at that day. She knows what he means. Well, that day she was not happy about seeing him at first.

"The girls wanted to hook you up with Noora. I didn't want you guys there because I thought they'd succeed.", Sana confessed. That was years ago bit she still remembers how it felt.

Yousef chuckles lightly but shakes his head: "I never was interested in her, you know that."

"I know that now. But then, I felt like it made sense for you two to end up together."

Yousef leans forward and takes Sana's free hand in his and shakes his head. "Do you remember how I came over to you on the tram on the way there? Why would I have done that if I wanted to be with anyone else but you?"

Sana rolls her eyes. He doesn't get it, he still doesn't after all these years.

"Yousef, you're a generally nice guy. I thought you were just being nice.", then she smiles a little, "But you can't imagine how happy I was when you did join me there."

"But you loved to avoid my eyes.", Yousef reminds her. "You know, I had to find so much courage to go over to you. I thought to myself, okay. She's standing there alone. Now is the time to join her and talk. I was so nervous you wouldn't react and when you at first didn't really look at me my heart sunk."

"Ooh, don't say that! I didn't know! And: I was so shy around you that I couldn't physically look at you for more than a few seconds."

"Aww, how cute! Little did you know that I only came to that party after Elias mentioned that you'd be there. And when I saw you standing distanced from the rest of us I had to do something. And I hated whoever called you in that exact moment.", Yousef reminisces. He didn't know how he would go over to Sana without being too obvious about his crush.

Sana almost chokes on her coffee and starts laughing. "That was my mother."

"I love your mother but she did interrupt us more than once, if you remember.", Yousef says thinking back to the very beginning of their relationship.

Sana puts down her now empty cup and also takes Yousef's. Her eyes wander over the table that is full of food and decides on the chocolate cake they had made.

"After you walked me home. The day we brought Elias to Noora's.", Sana remembers. All of that was years ago but Sana remembers everything as if it was yesterday.

She takes a bite of the cake and offers Yousef some. He just leans forward and opens his mouth, so Sana holds out the fork with cake to him. While chewing he opens his mouth to talk but Sana kicks him lightly. He acts offended and glares at her playfully but waits to talk until he's done eating.

"Girl, you made me so nervous then! All I wanted that day, after having brought Elias there, was to spend a little bit of time with you. At that time I didn't know how to initiate anything because I didn't know if you liked me."

Sana leans back again and remembers that day. She had declined walking with him before agreeing. She's so glad that she did agree in the end. Just thinking about that evening makes her smile broadly.

"I don't even know how we ended up on that basketball court.", Sana says. "But I'm so happy we did. After you told me you were not Muslim I thought that was it. Nothing would happen between us. That it was not possible. But talking with you about it made me realize ... it's fine because we share the same values. And look at us now. That is, to this day, one of the best conversations I had. Even when we disagreed on something so big we could talk about it without becoming aggressive."

Yousef listens to his wife remembering how she felt that day. He is so in love with this woman and at that point in their relationship he was pretty sure they'd end up together if she gave him a chance. And watching her fondly smile at the memories makes him smile.

"I'm going to be honest here. It started out rough that evening. I honestly thought you didn't enjoy walking with me so I said and did childish things to just get any reaction from you. But once we started playing basketball all that tension went away. And you already know this but you were the first person I ever told all that. You made me feel comfortable enough to open up. And I kept thinking about that evening for days. Maybe weeks."

"You're still a bit childish.", Sana comments when he stops talking and they both burst into laughter.

"That's what you got from all that? Really?"

Sana presses her lips together and shakes her head. "Don't be mad, pleeease. I love you!"

Yousef narrows his eyes at her playfully. He just grumbles an 'I love you, too'. She's too cute for him to get mad at her. It rarely happens.

Sana rolls her eyes at him smilingly, puts the plate down on the table and crawls over to Yousef. She puts her hands on either side of him on the armrest and kisses him.

"You're not mad, are you?", she asks him. After the kiss she didn't move much, only millimetres and now she looks at him with hopeful eyes.

He shakes his head and puts his arms around her waist. She settles right next to him, leaning her head lighting on his shoulder.

"You're too cute for me to be mad at you.", Yousef says and kisses her cheek.

Sana turns her head to him and narrows her eyes. "Stop calling me cute all the time."

"But you are cute!", Yousef answers because he knows what kind of affect it has on her.

Sana crosses her arms over her chest and mumbles: "Ah, I hate you."

"You just told me you love me!"

"Well, now I hate you!", Sana answers grumpily.

Yousef hugs her close and nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck.

Knowing very well that she's joking but wanting to hear her say I love you again, he asks her: "You really hate me?", in the most innocent voice he can muster up.

Sana sighs. "Dude, I literally married you. Of course I don't hate you!"

They both laugh at that. Sana is probably the only one who can make calling her husband 'Dude' sound so nice.

For a few silent moments they sit there, Sana in Yousef's arms and both are content with how their lives turned out so far. Sure, it was not all sunshine and rainbows in the past but where they are right now in their lives, that where they always want to be.

"Want to know what I'm thinking of right now?", Yousef whispers in Sana's ear.

"Hmm.", she makes an agreeing sound.   
"Our first hug, years ago. The night before I left for vacation."

"How so?", Sana asks. Why would he think of specially that right now?                      

Yousef thinks back at that day and remembers the mixed feelings he had. "Because for the most part, I was unbelievably happy that evening. I spend the last night before being away for two months with you. I had almost given up at that time."

"Ooh, you want to look up the Video? The one where you can see your reaction to me calling?", Sana perks up and leans a bit away to be able to look at him.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head: "No! We're not doing that. I still hate Mikael for not editing all that out!"

"And I still love him for not editing that out! It's good payback for making me think you couldn't meet me. I accepted that but it made my heart ache. And you were only joking!", Sana says to that. She was so nervous about calling him and asking if he could meet her and he had the nerve to joke like that. Looking back it's funny but in that moment she felt crushed.

"Hey, don't be like that! I was so afraid that you'd take that serious that I couldn't even keep it up for a minute."

Sana leans back against his shoulder again but turns so that she can look at him anyway.

"That was such a bittersweet evening, though. I had a really good time. I mean, I knew I wanted to be with you but that evening made me realize that all my worries at that time about us being together... that they were not so big of problems. My mom had told me I would need someone to remind me from time to time why I believe and you did exactly that. You keep doing that if I need it.", Sana realizes that she is not sure if she ever told him that. She always thought it but did she ever voice these thoughts?

Yousef looks at her with the most loving look on his face which makes Sana peck his cheek.

"And we had so much fun. You being 'attacked' by the swan? Iconic. I'll never get over it!", Sana adds and starts laughing.

Yousef laughs with her but shakes his head. "Those animals are evil."

"Yeah, they definitely are.", Sana says in an sarcastic tone.

This time Yousef leans away a bit to be able to look at his wife. "You were really mean that day?"

Sana stops to think. Was she? No, she wasn't. She definitely wasn't. So she looks at Yousef with a confused look and he starts laughing.

"I mean, because you looked so good! You always look good but that evening! You know, it was never about physical stuff for me.", Sana nods at that. He was always so respectful and especially that day she was the one to initiate any kind of physical contact, not him. "But that evening, I couldn't stop thinking about wanting to hug you, at some point even kiss you. You were so mean looking so good all evening, being funny and just the way you are. But I knew I could wait. Because I knew if you were willing to give me a chance, that we'd be in for the long run and I didn't mind waiting as long as you need."

Sana looks at her husband in amazement. How is he so considerate and cute and the best husband anyone can wish for? To not get too emotional on this Saturday she adds something.

"We did hug, though."

Yousef nods with a big smile. They did. Again, she initiated it. Both times. The first hug was not a goodbye hug. It was a 'I'm glad we're here, together, and thank you for the great time' kind of hug.   
Yousef was so excited and nervous that he feared Sana would feel his unbelievably fast heartbeat.

"O my God, that was the same night you held my hand for the first time!", Yousef exclaims suddenly as that thought comes to his mind.

Sana starts laughing at his sudden outburst, seeing as they were talking calmly for the past minutes.

Remembering that evening Sana gets excited all over again. "Do you know how much it took of me to reach for your hand on the way back? I only managed when we were 5 minutes away from my house."

Sana remembers walking next to him, so close that their hands touched every few seconds but he didn't reach out to hold her hand. Sana knew that Yousef just tried to be respectful and not cross any boundaries and she was so thankful for that. But in that moment it would've made it all easier if he just held her hand. Yousef knows he wanted it really badly but Sana doesn't.

"But you did." Yousef smiles and adds: "That was a lucky evening for me."

The second hug of that evening was in front of the Bakkoush house. Still holding hands both had looked at the window, at that one window. Gladly, they had noticed that there was no one at the window.

"Hey, but the goodbye hug... that was not all me!", Sana claims. And she's right.

Yousef nods and plays a little with the loose strands of hair around Sana's face.

"I was about to leave for two months of vacation after having that amazing date with you. I couldn't help myself. I had to give you a goodbye hug!", Yousef confesses.

Sana smiles, showing him her dimples which makes him cup her cheek and let his thumb wander over it.

"It was a bit awkward at first. We both went to hug the other at the same time but not knowing that the other would do that.", Sana remembers and shakes her head. If that doesn't describe their early relationship then she doesn't know what does.

Yousef hugs Sana close and kisses the top of her head. Remembering how this all started, and seeing that they are married now. He knew even then that he wanted to be with Sana for the rest of his life. He knew that it wasn't just a stupid crush he'd get over. That was not a possibility to him.

"I was so happy when we got to say goodbye without your mother interrupting us by calling you."

"Me too."

Two times Sana's mother had interrupted them; that one time she didn't.  
That one time might have changed the direction of their relationship and now they are married.


	2. A big, happy family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana remembers important moments regarding her relationship with Yousef that include the Balloon Squad: a speech at their wedding + the news about Sana being pregnant + the boys teasing Yousef about his crush on Sana he had forever

Elias has always been one of the most important people in Sana's life. He has been there for her whenever she needed him, even when she didn't realize that she needed him. 

The fact that their ages are not too far apart helps a lot. 

Now, that Sana is with Elias' best friend, Elias play an even bigger role in Sana's life. She didn't know that that was even possible.

Not only is Elias hanging out with Sana because she is his sister but also because she is the wife of his best friend. It's great, honestly. Elias loves them both to death and couldn't imagine anyone better for either of them. 

As great as it is that Sana's brother is really close to her and her husband, it has its downsides too.

Going through some video files on her laptop Sana finds two of those not-so-great but at the same time really funny and memorable moments.

Clicking on the first video Sana remembers why having Elias be on her and also on her husband's side can be ... let's say interesting. It's mainly that he has a lot of dirt on both of them and can embarrass them any time. 

And apparently exposing them at their wedding is the perfect time to do that, according to Elias and his friends.

Sana presses play and remembers her wedding day and that particular speech as if it was just yesterday, as if she is reliving it right now.

When they did not start dancing yet, after the meal, Elias, Mutta, Mikael and Adam stormed onto the stage and each took a microphone. Yousef and Sana were sitting at their table taking a break after the meal. 

"Hello, everyone!", Sana and Yousef hear, the background music turned off.

Sana and Yousef look at each other both very confused as to why their friends are standing on the stage. That was not part of their plans for this evening. 

"Do you know what they're doing?", Sana asks her husband.

Yousef looks as lost as she does and shakes his head. "No idea. Who knows what they planned?"

"As many of you know: I am the bride's brother and all of us ...", Elias points to his three friends standing next to him, ".. are the groom's best friends."

The wedding guests, who are as confused as the newly-wed couple, start clapping because those four incredibly good-looking guys, are giving a speech for the bride and groom.

"Seeing as we love the bride and the groom more than anyone here probably...", Elias says and looks over the tables with the bride and groom's family. "I'm sorry, but that's how it is.", and turns his gaze to Sana and Yousef, "We thought that we would share some stories about them. We four were the people that witnessed them struggle to admit their feelings for years, after all."

Sana's mouth falls open in shock and with wide eyes she looks at her husband. He looks as surprised and a bit scared as Sana. This is going to be very embarrassing for these two, they know it.

"You know, Yousef was my best friend before he even met my sister. But once he saw her he was gone for her and my dear little sister stole my best friend.", Elias starts the story time in a light tone, obviously joking. 

Yousef looks at Sana and they both just roll their eyes at Elias, but can't help but smile.

Adam who is standing on Elias right side pats his shoulder and comments: "Yeah, Elias is still bitter about Yousef spending more time with Sana as the time went by."

"Oh, and he is not jealous at all, if you were wondering.", Mikael adds with a mischievous smile.

Elias narrows his eyes at his friends which makes Sana wonder if they even planned this speech or if they spontaneously decided that this is a good idea.

"I was not and am not jealous! I'm insanely happy for both of them and I think they are perfect for each other and I can't imagine anyone better for either of them.", Elias answers to that with a soft voice.

The whole hall 'aaawww's at the same time and Elias will be greeted with many phone numbers after his speech, for sure. He smiles to himself and continues talking.

"Why would I be jealous when I remember mentioning to Yousef that Sana is home, sick with the flue, and him coming over in half an hour with warm soup to give to her but insisting that I don't tell her that it was from him."

Everyone in the hall starts laughing, so does Sana but this is new information to her. Laughing she looks at Yousef who looks very embarrassed that Elias would tell this story in front of so many people.

"You did that?", Sana asks, not being able to hide her amazement to make fun of him.

Yousef reaches out and takes Sana's hand in his, squeezing it a little and nodding while scrunching his nose. "Yeeeah. Back then we were not even what could be considered friends and I didn't want to freak you out."

"Awww, that's so cute!", Sana gushes but Yousef just shuts his eyes and covers his eyes with his hands.   
Sana looks at him smilingly and puts her hands over his to drag them away from his face.  
They smile at each other and direct their attention to the stage again.

"Or the time he ditched us the day before he went on vacation for two months to go and hang out with Sana?", Mutta gives another example.

This one both, Sana and Yousef, remember.

"Or how the lovely groom went to pretty much all of Sana's basketball games, which we all usually did, even when the rest of us couldn't make it.", Mikael says, obviously very happy about Yousef's face growing red and Sana smiling from ear to ear.

"Yousef also came to so many of our family gatherings, which all of the guys..", Elias points to the three other guys on stage, "... were invited to but all but the groom never came because they knew that those gatherings were pretty boring."

Elias looks at the table at which his and Sana's parents are sitting. He grins at them sheepishly: "Sorry, Mom and Dad. But that's how it usually was. Love you!", and averts his eyes again, looking at the bride and groom.   
"And I'm sure he was there just for me.", Elias says with sarcasm dripping from every single word.

Sana wraps her arms around Yousef's arm and leans over to him. She puts her chin on his shoulder and looks at him lovingly. Yousef looks down at her and also smiles, still a bit embarrassed.

"You've always been this cute! Even before I noticed it", Sana says to him. This lets him forget all about his embarrassment. He would have wished some of those things the boys said would have been told in front of less people but it made Sana smile so how can he complain. "I love you!", Sana whispers right before Elias continues.

"Sis, I see you're having the time of your life there!"

This makes everyone look at Sana who raises her eyebrows at her brother now. She has a feeling that it's her turn to be embarrassed now.

"Let's be honest here, Sana was way more subtle with her crush on our little Yousef.", Mutta says. 

Then Adam directs his eyes at Sana. He's the one who Sana banters most with. Even before he opens his mouth Sana knows she'll want to vanish in thin air as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"That's true. But Sana ... you know, you messed up when you were annoyed by us being too loud while you had work to do but as soon as Yousef smiled at you apologetically you melted. After that we bet on who would be the first of us to make you admit your crush."

Sana first narrows her eyes at Adam but then bursts out laughing. So many things make sense now, with this new information.

"I won!", Elias exclaims excitedly, "Just so you know.", that is directed at his sister and best friend.

"Well, that wasn't really fair. You lived with Sana and Yousef was always at your house or with you, even more often than us.", Mikael rolls his eyes.

"Exactly! It wasn't fair!", Mutta calls.

Elias just shrugs, laughing. "Doesn't matter! I won either way. And now my baby sister and my childhood friend are getting married. In all honesty, I couldn't be happier for you two."

"Now we should let all of you dance again. Thank you for listening. We couldn't not tell you all a little bit about the bride and groom from years ago.", Adam concludes and ushers all the boys off the stage, sending a smile towards Sana.

When the video ends Sana smiles to herself. She's home alone, Yousef went out with the guys, and she wanted to have a quiet evening. She remembers her wedding day as if it was just yesterday but it was almost two years ago.   
That speech Elias, Mutta, Adam and Mikael gave made Sana laugh so hard that she almost cried of laughter. Especially because Yousef's face while the boys listed all those things about him were just priceless. 

Sana had a very exhausting day but this video makes her smile and feel a bit more relaxed.

She clicks on the second video that was filmed just a few weeks ago. Mikael had sent it to her as soon as he pulled the file on his own computer.

Before pressing play she remembers that day. She knows exactly that it was a Saturday morning at her house. Yousef had an additional program at work, a dancing project with the kids, but Elias, Mutta, Adam and Mikael were already there.   
Elias was vlogging for their YouTube channel. Yes, after so many years they kept doing that. It was something that they could live out their creativity with in many different ways. 

Sana clicks play.

"Sana! How are you doing?"

"Hey, my favorite ex-Bakkoush!"

"Did you miss us?", is how the boys greet Sana when she opens the door. All of them give her a short hug and directly go to the living room. They feel at home in Sana and Yousef's house and that makes Sana really happy. 

While Adam, Mikael and Mutta walk to the living room, Sana pulls her brother with her into the kitchen. All that footage is a bit blurred so when Sana looks really nervous and a bit shocked, Elias puts down the camera on the kitchen table. It faces Sana and Elias so their whole conversation is being filmed. 

"Elias, I need your help.", Sana says and wrings her hands together. 

Her older brother furrows his eyebrows. Sana seems really worried. "Okay, tell me. What's up? Did something happen with Yousef?"

Sana shakes her head at first but then has to laugh and nods. Technically, yes. But nothing bad like her brother assumed. 

"Sis, what is it? You're making me worried."

She takes a deep breath and wonders how to phrase the next sentences. She opens her mouth and closes it again. Twice. 

"I need to tell Yousef but I don't know how.", she finally says.

Elias tilts his head and tries to think of what could be hard to tell Yousef. That dude takes everything so easily; it's not hard to tell him anything. Except...

"Do you want a divorce?", he asks with his eyes wide and not believing that that would be a possibility. But what else could Sana have difficulties telling Yousef.

Sana furiously shakes her head. "No, no, no. Not at all. I still love him very much. I just need to tell him that ...", she is so unsure how to say it. Her brother would be the first one to know. 

"You want to take a break?", Elias asks because honest to god he can't think of anything else. That his sister seems panicked doesn't help at all. 

"Elias, no!", Sana exclaims finally. "I need to tell him I'm pregnant!"

She just blurts it out, hands putting emphasise on pregnant and then instantly shutting up. She is very interested to see Elias' reaction. His eyes widen, his mouth falls open for a second and he just stares at Sana for half a minute. Then, as if someone pushed a button, he jumps up and down and quickly embraces his sister in a big hug.

Loudly, not being to help himself, he exclaims: "I'm going to be an uncle! I'm going to be an unc.."

Sana interrupts him and shushes him. "Elias, ssssh. Don't tell anyone else, yet. I just need your help on how to tell Yousef. I'm so nervous. I know he'll be happy but .."

"Don't worry. Doesn't matter how. He'll be over the moon.", he says calmly to his sister and then once again perks up, "I'm going to be an uncle.", but while he tries to make Sana jump like he does, he slips and crashes into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. 

That loud sound brings the other three guys also into the kitchen. 

"What happened?", Mutta asks.

"I'm going to be an uncle!", Elias exclaims to only then understand what he did. 

His eyes widen and he hears Sana gasp. She hits him on the chest: "Elias! Thanks a lot for keeping it to yourself. Really!"

Mutta, Adam and Mikael look between Elias and Sana obviously confused but all of them realize what's going on at the same time and storm towards Sana and crush her in a big group hug. Elias joins them immediately. 

Sana wants to be mad that they all know before her husband but she can't. She is too happy. Happy that she's pregnant. Happy that Yousef will become a father because that's something he wanted for so long. Happy that she is going to be a mother. Happy that these guys are happy for her. 

"Guys, guys, Yousef doesn't know yet. And you shouldn't either.", Sana faces her brother with a pointed look. He just shrugs and embraces her in a hug once more. He's going to be an uncle.

"We won't tell him. No need to worry.", Mutta assures her.

"He won't know until you tell him", Mikael says.

"Our lips are sealed. We won't tell him."

"Tell who what?", a new voice sounds in the room and all four people turn towards the door.

While Sana and Elias look shocked, Adam casually answers: "Tell you that Sana is pregnant."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth he realizes what he blurted out. Mutta and Elias freeze. Elias looks from his sister to Yousef so fast that he might have gotten a whiplash.

And Sana. She just stares at her husband with wide eyes.

Yousef furrows his eyebrows and looks from Adam to his wife. Is it really possible? Is she really pregnant? Five seconds of suspenseful silence Yousef claps loudly one time and starts smiling broadly.

Mikael was the one who picked up the camera to film Yousef's reaction so the shot that didn't move at all in the last minutes is not static anymore.

"You're really pregnant?", he asks Sana when he stands in front of her.

Sana looks up to him, into his eyes and nods. "I wanted to tell you myself but these people can't keep anything for themselves.", Sana says and glares at the four guys.

Yousef doesn't even care. He wraps his arms around Sana and lifts her and twirls her around. She starts laughing and seeing how happy Yousef looks makes her even happier. He sets her down and kisses her quickly, which he usually doesn't do in front of other people because Sana doesn't like PDA but neither of them care. She is pregnant. And the boys are family. Who cares?

Yousef still has his arms around Sana and looks at her with so much love in his eyes that Sana feels like just melting then and there.

He looks down on Sana's stomach and puts his hands on it, and then looks at his wife again. Excitedly he exclaims: "We're going to be parents!", he looks to his friends around them and once directly into the camera, "I'm going to be a dad!"

"Dude, are you crying?", Adam asks Yousef who obviously has tears in his eyes.

Sana takes his face in her hands and looks at him lovingly. Tears spring in her eyes, as well. She really is going to be a mother. And Elias who sees two of his favorite people on earth tear up, gets a little wet eyed himself. Mutta, who observes all that and is already emotional about becoming an uncle himself, almost cries, as well. 

Mikael who holds the camera points it at all the people (almost) crying and then at Adam. Adam looks into the camera with one eyebrow raised but quickly lets the facade fall and smiles so happily that one could think he is going to be a parent.

The video ends and Sana just sits there, on her couch, with the biggest smile. She looks down on her stomach and puts her hands on it. She sighs and leans back. This baby is going to be born into a big, amazing family and Sana couldn't imagine anything else.

"Hey.", Sana hears. She turns around and sees Yousef walking towards her, taking off his jacket. "You're not asleep, yet?"

Sana shakes her head and leans up to kiss him. "No, couldn't sleep so I watched some videos. Told you, you don't need to worry about me." 

While Yousef's eyes wander over the laptop screen, Sana remembers their conversation before he left the house a few hours ago. He didn't want to leave her alone at home because she's pregnant but she had reminded him that she's only about three months pregnant and that everything would be fine. 

"You love watching me being embarrassed, don't you?", Yousef says with a smile after he realizes what his wife just watched. Sana scoots over and makes room for him on the couch. He sits down and wraps his arms around her, she leans back on his chest. 

"Well, it's really funny, honestly.", Sana laughs.

Yousef just smiles at her and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm really happy that we have those videos to show our children on day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sidenote: I only know Turkish weddings but I know that speeches from friends or family are not too common there but people do that sometimes so I liked this idea a lot


End file.
